Lost Tales and Dragon Scales
by two-writing-as-one
Summary: This will be a story about draco and ginny but the the begining chapters are about Narcissa and her thoughts about her little dragon and some other suprises....Rating may change in later chapters
1. And So It Begins

Lost Tales and Dragon's Scales  
  
Chapter 1: Done looking for love in all the wrong places  
  
....She remembered it all.......how could she forget?......The bite......the terrible argument they had.......her regrettable decision........and the tears he shed....  
  
She sat in the library alone on a window bench seat, she should be at the ball with her fiance of only a few minutes but as of now she could hardly stand the sight of him, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Fine blonde hair swished over her shoulders as she looked down at her hands while the moonlight reflected on her already pale skin. The ice blue of her eyes reflected the ring placed on the finger in her mind, by the wrong man. It felt so wrong. Despite it being her ring size it seemed not to fit her finger.  
  
Narcissa let a deep sigh come from within her as she blatantly stared at her new piece of jewelry already regretting it's acceptance. Her heart wrenched as her throat constricted when she heard  
  
"Narcissa!" the call of a young man from the closing library doors. With ease he darted across the room to her. "Oh my love I'm sorry....please forgive me...I've been foolish" he said hastily sitting next to her.  
  
Quickly she hid her hand behind her. Her sad ice sharded eyes fall to the cushion she and her lover now shared.  
  
"Azlar" she started soft, achingly, slightly cracked  
  
The young man smiled "Shh, it's ok my love. Don't apologize! It was all my fault and I realize that now" with nodding to the last part of his statement, his black silky hair swayed across the vastness of his forehead. His frame was a towering 6'4 adorned in powerful muscles that showed but lacked the disgusting sickly bulge of body builders.  
  
His eyes, the physical feature she loved most. Were like mists on the ocean. Grey and blue all mixed together in a deep layered swirl almost hypnotic in their gaze. Reaching up with his strong hands he cradled her face in his palms gently bringing her gaze up to his continuing as he was saying  
  
"Marry me" he smiled his gorgeous smile "Come back to Windthrope manor with me. We can happy like you never even imagined. We-"  
  
"No...we c-can't" Narcissa said suddenly. Much to his surprise Azlar blinked as she pushed his hands away  
  
"Love?" his concern was something may be wrong with his beloved.  
  
"I'm, so sorry" she said nearly choking trying to keep her tears back "I didn't think you loved me. I didn't think about what I was doing"  
  
"Love, what did you do??" his slightly pale skin faded three shades lighter making him look something similar to snow man. His mind was going over all forms of suicide, did she drink poison? Take some kind of pill?  
  
"I'm engaged" she said softly braking the eerie silence between them. Brining her hidden right hand to his few "In a couple of months, I'll be...Narcissa... M-Malfoy".  
  
His emotions were mixed, jumbled and unreadable as his disbelieving eyes fell on her ring. His lovely Narcissa was going to marry his savage brute of a cousin Lucius Malfoy. Shifting his gaze to look on hers the warlock slowly pulled away sitting as far as he could manage on the window seat.  
  
"Well" he began shakingly forcing a hollow smile her way "I suppose congratulations are in order. I'm happy for you. You've found yourself a proper wizard family. He'll take care of you" after a brief moment to let this information sink in, giving his heart time to break the young warlock stood "Now if you'll please excuse me, I must be going" the last word was broken and shattered by his throat refusing to function properly.  
  
Slowly tears found their way to his eyes as he turned giving her one short bow then taking slow steps to the door. Narcissa up to this point had kept hers back but when his appeared all her anxiety was drowned out by worry  
  
"Azlar! P-please don't cry" she pleaded  
  
"I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO!!" he roared glaring at her small streams rolling his face. He left the library not looking back once at her. He shut the doors behind him. Narcissa broke into sobs  
  
"I'm so sorry love.." she whispered curling into herself, in many ways...she'd just killed him, her love...her dragon of the night.  
  
....10 YEARS LATER.....  
  
"Damn you Lucius" Narcissa growled almost sobbing in the empty ladies room of her school of 7 years attendance, which in her current situation an empty room was a god send. If the room was full of her old friends she'd never live down this small brake down in front of them. "Damn you to hell! Making me come alone to this bloody ten year reunion when you couldn't because of your 'stupid business' trips"  
  
She'd been at the punch table when the double doors opened, mingling with old friends and doing the normal things someone of her 'social status' would. Flirt, show off her jewelry, let her companions compliment her ankle length sleeveless slytherin green dress, sip her punch and other such actions. Thunder struck when he entered, lightening struck illuminating his face. When she looked to see her old house mate...  
  
"...Azlar..." she sighed opening an old wound, her hands gently resting on her heart. She'd seen him again...  
  
He looked just as handsome as he did when they were in school give or take a few small features only the most trained eye of Narcissa would notice. His structure had developed fully giving him a more adult aura about him instead of the delinquent hell raiser that he was in his learning days.  
  
In ever society there was always one individual whom everyone used as a yard stick, one individual who pushed the measures on which greatness was achieved. Azlar Windthrope had an attitude to the affect of when he entered a room he expected the world to bow at his feet. He hated being wrong and would never apologize because of his pride.  
  
Through out all the history of Hogwarts there had never been anyone quite like him. His intelligence and ability to question what was beyond the books or lesson plan was in a word amazing to the teachers, but was often over shadow by his smart mouth and kiss my ass attitude.  
  
Excelled in all his classes, a renowned Quiditch player, he WAS the yard stick, he was what everyone wanted to be...everyone except for his cousin, his rival growing up, his spoiled brat cousin Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Narcissa sighed shaking her head roughly coming out of her thoughts of him, in the process of this action however she'd mutilated the smooth looking wave of blonde hair she'd spent an hour preparing  
  
"DAMN IT!" she hissed at herself in the mirror something between a pout and a glare. Staring at her self another sigh was executed from her. Gently her eyes softened at her reflection pitying the woman she saw in the mirror. A product of the society in which she was born into, she almost saw the puppet strings attached to her, in truth that's all she really was.  
  
She jerked her head away from the mirror "...I'm not a puppet..." she said out loud. Walking to the door she glared up at the ceiling "Do you hear me Lucius?! I'm not your puppet!" nodding satisfied she opened the door. So occupied with making it shut behind her...she didn't see who was in front of her.  
  
"Uff!" came her muffled voice from the chest of her road block. Two strong familiar arms wrapped around her seemingly to fall into place between her shoulder blades the cool calms sending chills down her spine. Instinctively her arms wrapped around her captures back her head finding it's 'prefect spot' on his collar bone. Content, she let out a sigh of ease. Breathing him in she realized he smelled like rain...oh god...  
  
"Azlar!" she gaped braking away from him immediately. Despite how she fought it her met with his. Immediately Narcissa felt herself beginning to melt.  
  
His eyes were much darker now, so blue they were almost black. The contrast of gray silver swirling over the color was pulling her in. Smoldering was the only word she could think of to describe it. Dropped she was, dropped into those pools of mist of dark blue water and she was beginning to drown in their warmth.  
  
The corners of his mouth twitched as if cueing the warlock to smile which rather forcefully he did. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy, I was hoping I may run into you. I did however expect it literally although I can't say I didn't find it rather refreshing"  
  
Narcissa somehow managed to keep her jaw from falling open at his statement, his beautiful presence in general. Her knees however weren't so fortunate. They began to buckle beneath her seeming to turn into jelly.  
  
Before she could fall however, Azlar wrapped arm around her waist "Shall we dance Narcissa?" he asked softly his lips just an inch and a half from hers.  
  
Yet again, the blonde princess of Slytherin was finding no words in her aid. But she did discover herself smiling up at him, she hadn't smiled like this in ages. It was a real smile, not one for a charity benefit or banquet appearance.  
  
The warlock allowed himself to smile a somewhat wicked smile though in his beauty it was charming. Standing erect he pulled gently up to her normal stature. His left hand fell on her waist and his right took her hand intertwining their fingers holding their arms out, a waltz, how classic.  
  
Narcissa was still smiling forgetting about her hair, her strings, her wedding ring. All that mattered was this moment with him.  
  
As the music flittered lightly through the large Grand Hall the two danced gracefully like waves on the ocean. Perfectly in tune with the other perfect harmony between them. One song after another, flowing together moving together. Yet, no words were exchanged between the two.  
  
"That's enough" Azlar said after about 5 songs. His eyes flowed over her again but he didn't smile, he seemed to very sad, depressed...alone.  
  
Narcissa bit her bottom lip glancing around quickly with her ice blue eyes trying desperately to find something to say to him, something to keep them together for just a little while longer. "Let's go for a walk" she said suddenly. The warlock glanced at her raising a brow  
  
"A walk? to where? It's pouring down outside"  
  
"Just around the school. It's been so very long since I've been to the Slytherin dormitory. It could...bring back old memories..." she trailed off finding an interest spot on the ground to stare at. Sighing, she suddenly blinked looking up at him as he did the opposite of what she expected  
  
"A walk would be nice" being the gentlemen he was he held out his arm for her, gratefully in almost a clinging manner Narcissa wrapped her left arm though his right leaning her head on his shoulder. She didn't notice or particularly care if anyone saw her with him, luckily however no one really did notice as they were all wrapped up in their own little conversations and dances.  
  
"It's....been so long" Azlar whispered to the empty depths of the long dark corridor his left hand running along the cold stone wall as they walked.  
  
"I know" Narcissa sighed, although it was easy to see they meant something completely different then the dormitory.  
  
Azlar tried all the handles of the doors as he walked past them. Not that he stopped and tried to open each one, but his hand merely glided over them pushing them down finding them locked.  
  
......Click......  
  
Stopping to see the source of the sound Azlar's brows knitted together for a moment and his nose wrinkled in thought but seeing an opened door his face straightened to it's proper accord.  
  
Gently pushing on the opened door he entered the dorm looking around with Narcissa not even two steps behind him. Gently she sat on the bed stretching her arms out in front of her taking a deep breath  
  
"Whew, I don't remember these hall ways being quite so long" she gave him a small smile. She blinked noticing him leaning against the desk staring at her "Azlar?"  
  
Crossing the room slowly taking each step with care the young warlock sat next to her on the bed. His finger tips came over her forehead moving a single lock of golden hair behind her ear.  
  
Before they new what had happened, the witch and the warlock were clinging to the other desperately trying to feel more, to be closer. Almost violently Azlar's pale lips attacked the beautiful pink full lips of Narcissa.  
  
The force of gravity along with the over whelming whirlpool of emotion, warmth, and confusion pulled them down. Laying next to each other, so many memories, so many lost feelings that had gone out with the flames of time were now burning stronger then either one of them ever thought possible.  
  
"I never stopped loving you Narcissa" Azlar muttered between the kisses he left on her neck. She blonde moaned then gasped slightly fanning the flames of a forbidden passion.  
  
"I...I...love you to Azlar" she moaned  
  
His hands rested on her back finding the zipper to her dress causing her eyes to widen  
  
"...A-Azlar...?" she breathed a questioning tone, he silenced her with a kiss  
  
"One last time my love, no one will ever know" he whispered pulling the zipper down "No one will ever know...." 


	2. For The Love Of The Babe

Chapter two For The Love Of The Babe  
  
"One last time my love, no one will ever know" he whispered pulling the zipper down "No one will ever know...."  
  
Or so she thought.Narcissa sat in her large private bathroom hunched over staring at something in her hands.  
  
"Oh god...What am I going to do?" she moaned softly looking a much paler than normal. And then he called to her  
  
"Narcissa!! Love what on earth is taking you so long?" his voice sounded concern but she didn't have to look up to see the impatience in his eyes. "What's that in your hand?" His tone was cool but after all these years she could hear the trace of annoyance. But before she could even think about replying with the truth or a lie her snatched away what ever she had clutched in her hands. His eyes widened and she became a shade paler  
  
"Oh love this is wonderful!!" Lucius exclaims wrapping his arms around his wife  
  
Narcissa holds back her sigh watching the pregnancy test fall to the ground. She wanted to cry but then he'd be confused and maybe even angry and she did not want that at all. He had finally gotten what he desired most but it wasn't really his. But she would have had to have a death wish to tell him that  
  
The announcement was made immediately forcing Narcissa to play the part of the excited mother, well in truth she was excited but it was pure torture to not only play the blushing bride once again but also the part of the new mother. Lucius showed her with gifts which should have made her happy but for some reason she simply felt like a pet that had finally done her trick properly. All she could think about was Azlar but that hurt her heart.  
  
At first she was angry. How dare he wake up her heart from its ten year comma only to leave her again to the likes of her husband. She spent countless hours wondering why he let her go...Why she let him let her go. For once she was happy about Lucius's long business hours because only the house elves knew of her tears and she had ordered them to tell no one. Not even Master Malfoy!! Normally she didn't believe in being cruel to them but desperate times called for desperate measures  
  
"Oh Zelly what am I going to do?" she moaned from her perch at the large window "Mistress must cheer up and stop thinking such thoughts!!" her personal house elf squeaked "Mistress must push bad feelings away and make sure baby has happy life!!" "You're right" Narcissa announced standing. She would throw herself into giving her baby a wonderful life. But she couldn't stop thinking about Azlar  
  
She laid in her bed trapped in her memories. When she closed his eyes she could see him laughing at her.Teasing her lovingly. It had started as a plan to free her from society. To free her from those awful puppet strings and they had succeeded. She was free from Lucius and her mother and most important of all she was in love. They were in love. But their happiness wasn't mean to last. He knew but he didn't let on. Lies and jealousy had torn them apart and Azlar had tried to fight his destiny too late. And so she laid there in her bed trying not to think of him and failing miserably. Zelly's words came back to her.  
  
"Mistress must cheer up and stop thinking such thoughts!!"  
  
She didn't cheer up but she did manage to stop thinking. There was so much going on in her life right now that it was easy to be swept along like a pebble in a rushing river. Lucius pampered her stealing her away for several trips to Diagon alley to buy things for the nursery that was being prepared as they speak  
  
"What shall we name him love" Lucius asked as he pulled out a chair for her at an outdoor. Though she had protested he insisted that they take a break. She had wanted to find out the natural way but one day Lucius had come home and pointed his wand at her casting a charm that would tell them the sex of the baby. It had definitely given her a fright.  
  
"I'm going to call him..Draco" she smiled. Lucius made a face. "But I thought we were going to name him Lucius The Second" "I think Draco will work out as a better name...I've already informed the press of our decision so you wouldn't have to be bothered" she smiled sweetly knowing she had just won the argument before he could began to force her to change her mind. The fury in his eyes tolls her so but since the public knew there was nothing he could do to change what he saw as a mistake with out causing people to ask questions  
  
Everyone but Lucius seemed to simply adore the name Draco. All her friends cooed and spoke baby talk to her large stomach at the countless baby showers thrown for her. There were also a few meetings with the press. Answer a few questions here, some smiles for the camera there and then the eager father would apologize to the crowd telling them the mother to be needed her rest and finally it was off to her room to do what ever she please as long as she didn't step foot out of her room until every one was gone. He didn't care if she really rested or not.  
  
One calm spring day a cry rang through the manor...Narcissa's water had just broken and she was going into labor!! Lucius was of course in a meeting leaving his very pregnant wife alone with a dozen panicking house elves. The pain was getting worse and she cried out again as she heaved herself to her feet stumbling towards the fire place  
  
"ZELLY!!" she screamed "Zelly get me some floo powder we have to get to the hospital.  
  
Upon hearing an order the house elf calmed down with a small pop she disappeared repairing a few painful seconds later with a vase full of floo powder. But the vase's beauty was lost on the laboring witch, grabbing a handful of the sparkling blue powder she threw it into the fire. The orange flames turned emerald but before she stepped into them she turned to Zelly once more  
  
"Zelly go get Lucius. Tell him I've started to have the baby and that I've gone to the hospital" it was a strain to talk at the moment but some how she managed to waddle into the green flames. "Airidon hospital birthing wing!!" she shouted careful not to get soot in her mouth. The harmless clover flames wrapped around her and soon she stepped out into a quiet waiting room  
  
"Some one please help me!!"  
  
Nurses jumped to their feet helping Narcissa into a wheelchair where she was promptly delivered to a delivery room and put in bed. A few moments later the doctor rushed in and began helping her in the miracle she was about to perform.  
  
Meanwhile Lucius was sitting in the parlor of a gentlemen's club. It was stylish of course the waitresses were all young and healthy but they didn't run around half naked! A small pop announced the appearance of Zelly  
  
"Master Malfoy Master Malfoy!!" she squeaked stumbling in her haste to get to him  
  
Lucius who was in the middle of a joke was not only horribly embarrassed but he was also outraged to have his house elf come after him. No doubt that woman wanted him to pick something up on his way home. Well he'd be damned if he got it for her!!  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he demanded standing to give her a vicious kick. But to his great surprise the house elf dodged his foot and this mad his anger rise even higher!  
  
"Master Malfoy mustn't waste any more time!" the house elf cried "Mistress is having the baby and has sent Zelly to inform you and tell you she needs you to go to the hospital right away!!"  
  
Anger faded quickly and he bid goodbye to his friends but instead of going by floo he simply aperiated to the hospital. Despite the many offers to go aid his wife Lucius decided to stay in the waiting room pacing back and for in an almost impatient manner. Finally several hours later the labor was over and the child was clean and sleeping in his mother arms. As he swept into the room his breath was taken away by the sight that was before him. He could not remember his little wife looking more beautiful as she half laid half sat rocking what from her could see perfect baby boy.  
  
"He has my hair" he says simply to announce his presence since she seemed oblivious to everything but the child in her arms "Though it looks like his eyes are a mixture of our grey and blue"  
  
It took all of Narcissa will power not to mention that he had her hair and her father's eyes. The press wasted no time getting there once they heard of the long awaited birth of Draco Malfoy. Like always Lucius aloud them to stay so long before shooing them away. But this time Narcissa did rest but this time with her darling miracle baby sleeping in her arms.  
  
And so the years passed by peacefully. Narcissa threw herself into raising her precious little dragon. This ate up her time. She had time to fret over all the times Lucius left her to go on business trips more and more nor did she miss Azlar as much for she had a piece of him with her always. She was so wrapped up with raising Draco she had not noticed the change in her very own husband.. 


	3. As Time Goes By

2190 days, 52,560 hours, or simply 6 years had passed since the most precious miracle and yet the dearest secret Narcissa had ever had was now a 'big boy'. He knew his abc's, 123's and all the colors and shapes of the rainbow. He could write his name and pour his own juice. Needless to say he was a proud golden locked boy.  
  
Crisp the morning was from the dark lingering storm clouds seemingly draped above the greatness of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Narcissa smiled gently at her rambunctious little dragon who always seemed full of energy. With her silken fingers she loosely looped green scarf around his neck "You don't want to get sick do you my love?" she asked leaning forward slightly from her crouched position in front of him, planting a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
"No mommy" he said in a small voice smiling at her touch. After his scarf was in place Draco proudly zipped up his rather drab black jacket. Narcissa forced a smile, how she wished Lucius would let 'their' child wear color. Then again she wished allot of things she knew would never happen.  
  
"Well, let's go shall we?" She smiled coming back to reality. Standing she waved a hand having her fur coat appearing on her arm. Slipping it around her slender shoulders the blonde maiden slipped her arms through the sleeves she reached down gently taking his small hand into her own.  
  
Walking outside amongst the stables Narcissa could not help but feel in a good mood, her little dragon had that effect on her, always brightening her up even in the worst of circumstances. Lucius's collection of equines had grown quite allot from the one gold hued stallion by the name of Yellow jacket to roughly a dozen more.  
  
Of course they weren't for some love he had for the animals, but for the money they could bring in. Yellow Jacket was a champion race horse in his days of glory and most other wealthy individuals paid a heavy sum for one of his sires.  
  
Narcissa however did not wish to tell this to her little boy. She didn't want him to grow up like Lucius, she didn't want him to be driven by little pieces of paper and coins. Swearing by the love she had for her little dragon she would shelter him as much as possible. She had to.  
  
"Well my darling" she began not knowing what she was really going to say "Your  
  
daddy...he...uh..."  
  
"Yeah, he what?" Draco blinked up at her with his big blue gray tinted eyes in curiosity.  
  
"The horses work for him" she smiled, it wasn't a lie really, just not the whole truth.  
  
"Oh" Draco blinked not really understanding but decided not to push the matter much further seeing an unfamiliar emotion flash through his mommy's eyes. 'oh no' he thought 'did I upset you mommy? I didn't mean to'  
  
The sound of hooves filled the air sounding like small thunder booms. These horses however were being trained by some of Lucius's private stable hands. Trained for different things of course. Some were to be used for racing other for horse shows.  
  
Draco's large eyes were full of wonder and unending curiosity, he'd never been so close to a horse before, his father hadn't let him "...woooooooooooow...."  
  
Narcissa smiled at her son's reaction, he was beautiful, so smart, so much like his father....  
  
The thundering hooves of Yellow Jacket cracked through the soft sound of walking horses. Lucius suddenly seemed to appear in front of his wife and small child on the back of the monstrous horse standing 17 hands high.  
  
"Ah, what brings you two out in such horrid conditions?" Lucius raised a blonde brow tilting his head back to look up at the all one toned gray sky.  
  
"Draco wanted to see the horses" Narcissa said softly subconsciously giving his small hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Yeah daddy, horses are neat!" the small boy gasped as if coming to most important realization came to him "Mommy can I have a pony?!" he blinked up at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Lucius snorted at this comment "Men do NOT have ponies Draco" he retorted slipping out of the saddle and to his feet "They have stallions and only the BEST stallions"  
  
Narcissa sighed lightly, she'd brought him out to see the horses and Lucius just had to pull this, trying to change him from a little boy to a grown up. Trying to brain wash him.  
  
After a moment of thought Lucius nodded astoundingly "You know, I think it would be good for young Draco to have a horse of his own. It's good to learn at a young age". Draco smiled at this the excitement welling up inside him.  
  
"Which one can I have daddy?!"  
  
"None of the ones here" Lucius said seriously "You will get your own from batch of specially bred mustangs in which you can have anyone you want."  
  
"Let's go now!" Draco almost demanded.  
  
Lucius seemed to be in a very giving mood that day which gave Narcissa the chills, since when was he so quick to comply to his son's wishes? Heir was more the term Lucius used for the child.  
  
Not to long later the family of three were at a very renowned and well known breeding stable to pick out Draco's new horse. Lucius personally looked over all the equines Draco so much as looked at, all the while telling him what to look for.  
  
"Strong legs and healthy legs are very important Draco" he stated running a hand over the stallions front leg "Muscle contours are bulge are something to look for. Make sure there is no swelling in the tendons"  
  
Narcissa giggled softly, Draco had wandered off a while ago. Slowly he walked aisles staring up at all the large overbearing very much dull stallions. Frowning slightly he was determined to find that perfect pony.  
  
A loud bang caught his attention causing him to blink. Stopping the small boy approached a stall his small hands grabbing onto the bars. Two blue eyes were staring back at him. Draco gasped at the small colt romping around the stall. His hue was ebony black and up his legs were white flame- like designs going from pure untainted white fading to gray then black into his fur.  
  
"Wow' Draco smiled "Your my little pony ^_^".  
  
Meanwhile Lucius searched for his heir snorting and cursing "I swear to god that boy can't sit still for one minute without walking off! He can consider himself grounded!"  
  
Narcissa winced slightly at this comment "Love he's only six, you can't actually expect him to sit and listen to you talk about--"  
  
"He'll sit and listen about whatever I tell him to!" he snapped glaring at her. Narcissa was taken a back slightly. Yes Lucius had his moments, but nothing like that.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Draco cried happily running up to Lucius tugging on his pant leg. Lucius jerked away violently causing the young child to fall back "D-daddy?"  
  
"Where did you run off to!?" Lucius roared his face etched in anger his eyes burning like an inferno "You stupid git! Here I am wasting my time trying to teach you something useful and you just shrug it off like it's nothing!"  
  
"Lucius...please" Narcissa hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him. She didn't dare go near Draco, Lucius would take out his wrath of her action on her child. Snapping his cold gaze to his wife Lucius glared then looked down to the sobbing boy  
  
"I....I'm sorry...d-daddy..." Draco said softly not looking up. Lucius sighed rubbing his right temple out of irritation  
  
"Disregard it. Now what is so damn important?"  
  
Draco sniffed slightly taking a moment to relax and calm himself before he found the courage and energy to stand. "Over here" he pointed walking slowly down the hall to where he'd seen the young colt.  
  
"Oh Draco he's so perfect, and beautiful to" Narcissa smiled sweetly crouching down to hug the small choice "You picked a good one my little love. Don't you think Lucius?"  
  
Raising a brow Lucius opened the door to the stable examining the little stallion. After a moment of checking over the muscles he sighed shaking his head "He's so small. To scrawny, see how bulgy and pointed his shoulders are? He wont get much higher then 12 hands, rather on the short side. Also look how fidgety he is" Lucius paused for a moment letting them observe how the colt tried to pull away " Not worth buying a horse you can't control"  
  
Standing he released the colt exiting the stall closing the door. "Let's find you a proper stallion if you want one so bad" Lucius said to Draco with a hint of a growl in his voice.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes "You said I could have any horse I wanted. I want him". Narcissa was shocked, and prayed Lucius wouldn't do anything to drastic.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lucius snapped glaring down at him  
  
"You heard me, you said I could have any pony I wanted. I want him" Draco pointed to the colt. Lucius twitched slightly trying to keep his raging temper in check  
  
"Let us come back another time when perhaps there is more variety".  
  
Draco sighed glaring slightly "Yes daddy"  
  
The rest of the day was rather quite, Draco was locked in his room as punishment for talking back and Lucius spent the night ranting and raving  
  
"That boy. What am I going to do with that boy? He's so....rebellious for his age and I find him quite hard to discipline"  
  
'you mean to control' Narcissa thought while brushing her hair smiling to herself "He's just a little boy Lucius, give him time and I'm sure he'll fall in line" she yawned crawling onto her side of the bed  
  
"He'd better" Lucius yawned rolling over wrapping his arms around her waist crushing her back to his chest. Dropping a few somewhat rough kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders his breathing became steady indicating he was sleeping.  
  
Narcissa sighed slightly "You'll never be able to control him Lucius" she whispered so softly it's almost like she merely mouthed the words "He's not your puppet Lucius Malfoy, he's a real boy." she yawned allowing sleep to claim her. 


	4. Crossing The Line

Chapter Four: Crossing The Line..  
  
Narcissa sat on the balcony sipping her afternoon tea. Draco was napping and Lucius was in the office. He had promised to come home early but she knew he was just saying it. Lately he had been spending more and more time at the Ministry of Magic though she had no idea why since with their fortune he didn't need to work a day in his life. He never needed to but he needed to look important so of course he took the highest ranking job the Ministry was willing to give him which was still a job that a normal person would have had to spend almost a lifetime working their way up from the bottom of the ladder.  
  
Her life had taken such a drastic change over the years. Ever since she had agreed to become Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy she regretted every moment afterwards. Though she gained a breath of fresh air when she had been forced to go to her Hogwarts ten year reunion. There she had met her long lost true love Azlar Windthrope. All the feelings she had buried surfaced the moment she saw him. They dance into the night not wanting to let go, not caring who saw them together. But finally they went outside for a breath of fresh air. Both of them realized how foolish they had been. And some how they had found themselves in their own room..How could they not express their love after so many years..After finally understanding? They had to make up ten years of lost time in one night. The next morning she had woken up alone and her heart broke all over again.  
  
There was little to no commotion over what time she got in. By the time she reluctantly returned to the manor Lucius was already at work and by the time he got home he had pretty much forgotten about it.  
  
"How was the reunion dear" he asked over dinner that night. Narcissa had been startled by the sudden mention of the reunion but she gave him a small nod  
  
"I enjoyed seeing my old friends" she responded in a soft respectful tone like she should.  
  
"That's nice" he responded from behind his paper though she knew he didn't care.  
  
And so she began to let her heart become like ice once more as she forced herself to become to distinguished composed wife of Lucius Malfoy...But then she had started to become ill. Throwing up quite often since she was unable to keep much down those days. Confused and alone Narcissa lay in bed with only Zelly to keep her company while Lucius was at the office.  
  
"Zelly what's wrong with me?" she moaned on the third day.  
  
"Mistress has a child inside her" the elf hesitantly announces  
  
"I have..There's a..I'm..pregnant?" the distinguished wife of Lucius Malfoy stammers incoherently  
  
"Yes Mistress" Zelly answer wiping Narcissi's forehead with a damp cloth  
  
"But..How? Why now after so many years?"  
  
"Begging Mistress's pardon but she has the love bite given to her by Zelly's should be Master"  
  
Both knew she the little house elf spoke of Azlar, but she only called him that in Narcissa presence and Narcissi's presence alone. How could she forget the precious gift Azlar had given on their first night together? The love bite was a bond formed between powerful warlocks and their lover. It bound them for all eternity as one. In each life they would meet up and fall in love and neither could have children with any other. That would definitely explain getting pregnant after all these years. And suddenly the gloom she had felt settling over her lifted slightly at the thought of a life growing inside of her that was a part of Azlar as much a part of herself. Placing a hand on her flat stomach wondering if there was really a baby in her. The results of hr pregnancy confirmed her thoughts. But before she knew what was happening Lucius was standing over her.  
  
What else could she do but let him think the baby was his? It was the only way to save the baby. If Lucius knew this child was not only some one else child but also the child of his hated cousin not only would he get rid of it but god knows what he'd do to her! But Lucius had no reason to suspect any such thing. He was so happy to finally have an heir that he gave no thought to the fact that a less than a week after returning from the Hogwarts reunion his little wife was pregnant after ten fruitless years.  
  
"Mommy!!"  
  
Narcissa was shaken out of her thoughts as a small blonde haired boy ran up scrambling onto her lap snatching a cookie from the tray.  
  
"What are you doing up so soon?" she smiles  
  
"Zelly came and said it was time to wake up and that you had a surprise for me!! What is it mommy?! He asks stuffing a handful of cookies in his mouth causing his cheeks to puff out. Narcissa couldn't help but laugh at the sight.  
  
"We're going to go back and see the horses today" she announces after he had swallowed  
  
Draco froze in mid reach for more cookies his eyes had grown wide as saucers  
  
"For real?"  
  
"For real"  
  
"For real for real??"  
  
"Yes let's get going before it gets too late"  
  
Draco leapt off of his mother's lap and started to pull on her hand. Laughing Narcissa stood after leading him off. Despite his eyes being closed he still chattered about anything that came into his little mind and Narcissa enjoyed every moment. A few minutes later they had reached their destination.the stables  
  
"You may open your eyes now" she announces  
  
Blue/grey eyes shined with delight as he put two and two together as to why they were here. His mommy always did wonderful things while daddy was away but she would always tell him it would be their special secret. And Draco wanted nothing more than to show his mommy what a big boy he was by being the best secret keeper ever!! With a happy shout he ran into the stable past all the mighty racing stallions to a stall in the back. Peering inside he saw the same little colt he had seen before. Narcissa stood back watching her soon crawl up to his new friend. The little stallion lifted its head sniffing the little boy who stood before him. Draco stood perfectly still and was rewarded for it after the colt stood licking his face. The small boy giggled hugging his new found friend.  
  
Narcissa sits in the library quietly reading. A smile cam to her face as she thought about how happy she had made Draco when she had bought him the little pony he had wanted a few days ago.  
  
"Mommy!" came a shrill desperate cry from the small boy as he dashed into the library. Running frantically to Narcissa who sat on the window bench he threw himself into her lap sobbing  
  
"What on earth is the matter my little darling?" she asks looking down at her little dragon ice blue pools full of concern  
  
"T-their being mean to him!"  
  
"Whose being mean to whom?"  
  
"My pony!"  
  
Gathering Draco into her arms Narcissa stands, "Well we'll just have to go put a stop to all this" she announces hurrying out to the stables  
  
Sure enough the care takers of the horses were not being to gentle with the small colt who snorted, kicked, and whinnied at the actions going on around him. 5 men couldn't restrain this little creature which was probably very embarrassing. However, they were trying to brand his flank with the Malfoy symbol, of course the little colt refused to get anywhere near the burning hot piece of metal  
  
Narcissa froze for a few moments at the door completely shocked by the scene before her. Remembering the sniffling child she held she marched forward head held high.  
  
"Stop that immediately!!" she commands  
  
"Madame all horses owned by the master must be branded with the family symbol" one man explained in a rather dry irritated tone. Another man managed to loop a rope around the colt's back legs and yanked hard causing the small creature to whine in pain and fall flat.  
  
Draco sobbed "STOP IT!!" his eyes flashed and the five men were crouching their arms protectively over their heads, sobbing  
  
Her mouth dropped open as she stared with wide eyes. It was without a doubt the fear spell. It only affected those who weren't of the warlock family. This was not good setting Draco down she kneeled so she was eye level with them.  
  
"Sweetie why don't you go unties your pony and takes him back to his stall while mommy takes care of the bad men?"  
  
Draco blinked his glowing amber eyes; he seemed not to know he was causing this 'trouble' as Lucius would say. Nodding he gave a small smile "Ok mommy" waddling over to pony he untied him helping the animal to stand before gently leading him to the back  
  
A sigh of relief escaped her as she watched the pair disappear. Draco must have forgotten since the confused stable hands were slowly getting to their feet  
  
"You will leave that horse alone" she orders turning to the nearest stable hand, "The only reason Lucius brands his horses is so they won't be stolen and so every one knows that they belong to him....well that pony belongs to my son and no one would be interested in stealing such a small colt. I will give you all a raise if you never try to brand him again and if you do not mention this incident to my husband" She knew a raise would be greatly aperiated since Lucius paid them so little already  
  
Sighing the men nodded, Draco however did not return from the back. After making sure the men returned to their normal task she went to go check on the little dragon and his best friend  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes mommy?" he blinked at her, his eyes normal now his small hands gently brushing his pony  
  
"How are you two doing?"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Those men won't bother your pony anymore...mommy has some work to do back in the library" she smiles standing pausing she got an idea "how would you two like to go on a picnic today?" she asks Draco  
  
Draco blinked "P-picnic?" his father hadn't allowed him to gone a picnic since he was three, which to a five year old was practically forever ago  
  
"Just you me and your pony" she smiles  
  
"P-picnic? What's...that?"  
  
For a moment Narcissa had forgotten how cut off from the world was Draco was thanks to Lucius. "it's where you all your favorite foods in a basket and you go outside and find a nice sunshiny spot and you spend the day playing and eating!" she explains  
  
He blinked biting his bottom lip slightly "Am I allowed?"  
  
"We'll have to keep it a secret from daddy though" she answered.she seemed to be saying that a lot lately  
  
He nodded "Ok mommy" he smiled hugging her legs  
  
"I have to take care of something real quick so why don't you go tell Zelly what you want her to pack" she suggests hugging him back  
  
"Ok!" he smiled bouncing out of the barn to the manor. Running through the door he skidded to a stop in the kitchen "Zelly?" he blinked looking under the table then in a cabinet  
  
Narcissa smiles as she headed to the library. If or when Lucius found out about Draco's powers her would try to control them and of course the results would be disastrous. Lucius would sure beat Draco if the powers he wanted were turned against him accident or no accident. Once in the library she sat down to write the only person that would be able to help and contact. She needed to contact Draco's grandfather Derrick Windthrope.  
  
With a small pop Zelly appeared behind Draco* "what is young master needing?" she asks in a high pitched voice  
  
"I need...a picnic" he blinked oblivious to what he was really asking for  
  
"Young master is going on a picnic?" *claps her hand* "oh what fun what fun!! Young master must tell Zelly what he wants for his special picnic"  
  
"Um...what should I take?"  
  
"Food drinks plates glasses basket blanket" the elf replies counting the things off on her long fingers  
  
"Can you get them for me??"  
  
"Yes but young master must tell Zelly what kind of food he is wanting"  
  
"Um..." he blinked getting frustrated "Something good"  
  
"What type of foods does young master like? Zelly knows you are fond of jam tarts and lemonade so she will pack them"  
  
"Thank you ^_^" he kissed the elf's cheek before prancing off to find his mommy  
  
Any other house elf would have been shocked at the child's action but Zelly was use to such things after all she had been taking care of Narcissa since she was old enough to be parted from her mother. Smiling the elf started to prepare the picnic filling it not only with things that the young master would enjoy but things her mistress would approve of as well. Narcissa stood by the window watching the fastest owl at the manner zoom off. She had explained everything in the letter and it was hard to stop imagining that Derrick would some how be able to contact Azlar and tell him the truth so he could come and rescue her and their son from the claws of the beast that was her husband  
  
"Mooommy where are you?" Draco sang through out the manner  
  
"I'm in the library" she announces loudly after standing and walking to the door  
  
He smiled running and pouncing on her causing Narcissa to laugh picking him up, "did you tell Zelly what you wanted her to pack?"  
  
"Uh huh!" he smiled "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just sending a letter to some one"  
  
"To who?"  
  
Fortunately a pop announced Zelly's appearance saving her from answering. "Zelly has finished packing the picnic! Was she correct in assuming young master's pony would be joining?"  
  
"Yep!" Draco smiled hugging his mommy close  
  
"Good because Zelly packed many apples and carrots!" the elf beamed  
  
"Thank you Zelly" Narcissa smiles taking the basket  
  
"Zelly was happy to help!!" there was another pop and the house elf was gone  
  
"Ready to go mommy?" the little boy beamed  
  
"Yes let's go get your pony"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Takes his hand and walks with him to the stables after she let the small pony out she let them run ahead  
  
He smiled "Yay! Race you mama!"  
  
"I can't run with the basket...you two go ahead and find a nice spot for us"  
  
He smiled laughed dashing ahead of her chasing after his pony  
  
Once she catches up two the two she sits down and starts to set up the picnic while Draco and his pony wrestled nearby in the grass. Draco came running up panting from all the playing "^_^ Hey mommy...I'm hungry...is lunch ready?"  
  
"Yes everything is all set up" she smiles "go ahead and eat what ever you want but only let your pony eat the apple carrots and outs or else he might get sick"  
  
"Sick!?"  
  
"Animals get sick if they eat the proper food" she explains  
  
"Oh..." he blinked handing the pony an apple  
  
Narcissa leaned against the tree they sat under content to just watch her son share an apple with his pony as he chattered away. Draco talked about everything he could imagine, he smiled letting a small yawn escape him. Gently he climbed onto his mother's lap leaning against her, a small drop of rain falling onto his nose  
  
Looks up at the sky* "oh dear" she murmurs pulling out her wand quickly packing everything standing with Draco in her arms she turns to the pony. "Let's go back"  
  
Draco yawned against her shivering slightly "Aww..."  
  
after making sure the little pony was warm and snug in his large stall she went back to the house* "I think a nice warm bath is in order" she announces  
  
"Uh huh!" he smiled up at her. Laughing softly she takes him to the bathroom filling the tub with water and bubbled  
  
"Bubbles? Can I have those?" he blinked up at her "Daddy says those are only for girls"  
  
"Daddy's not here right now so it's ok" she says after a moment of thought  
  
"Promise?" he was so scared of Lucius, afraid he would get in trouble, and afraid he'd get beaten  
  
"It will be one of our secrets"  
  
"Ok mommy" he said softly hugging her tightly in his small grip  
  
A few minutes later he was splashing the water all over and making animals out of the bubbles "Is it good mommy?!" he held up the melting llama in his hands  
  
"Very good" she smiles  
  
"What is it?" he raised a brow, making sure she wasn't lying  
  
"It's a lama!" she says without hesitation  
  
"Uh huh!" he smiled then yawned "Can you help me out so I can get dressed?"  
  
At that moment Zelly popped in "Mistress there is being a big envelope waiting for you on your desk it says open right away!! Zelly will take care of the young master" 


	5. Battle For The Dragon

Chapter 5: Battle For the Dragon  
  
Narcissa sat in the study reluctantly going over the paper work she'd just finished filling out to send Draco to school, he was over six and a half it was very fortunate that the head master was still willing to take him. Though her heart broke at the thought of sending her little dragon away, it was the only way to make sure he'd be safe.  
  
When Lucius returned from his business trip next month Draco would be gone and out of his hair. Life would go back to the way it was before she was blessed with her little dragon  
  
Two blue gray tinted eyes peeked over the desk top and blinked "What's that?" Draco asked blinking at her. One of his small arms came over the top of the desk pointing to the paper work  
  
"Paper work...you're a big boy and big boys need to go to school" she smiled a little sadly pulling him up into her lap  
  
"Why? I'm not stupid am I?" he pouted slightly  
  
"Everyone goes to school...even mommy"  
  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"yes huh!!"  
  
"Thank you for my pony mommy"  
  
"You're very welcome" the blonde maiden hugged him gently "We have to keep him a secret from daddy....you can keep a secret can't you?"  
  
He nodded "Where are we gonna hide him?"  
  
"Zelly is going to find a special place for him"  
  
"He needs a name" he said suddenly blinking "he's got fire on his legs"  
  
"You're very right...hm...how about spirit? Or...brimstone?"  
  
"What's that book called? Dantay? Daddy was reading it...I can't....remember that name"  
  
"Dante's Inferno? You want to name him Dante?"  
  
"Uh....huh" The little dragon blinked then let out for his size, was a huge yawned  
  
Narcissa smiled, he always made her feel better. Standing with him in her arms she spoke "Time fore bed my little dragon. Your going to like school Draco" she said walking down the hall "There will be lots of little boys and girls to play with and you'll learn very interesting things" she smiles as she tucked him into his bed. She dropped a small kiss on his forehead "And you'll get to take Dante with you!"  
  
"Really?!" his eyes lit up with anticipation but it faded as another yawn escaped him.  
  
"Sleep my little angel" his mother said gently brushing some of his gold locks off his forehead  
  
"Mommy...why doesn't daddy love me?" Draco asked half asleep  
  
As one might have thought, Narcissa was speechless for long moment before finally answering "h-he loves you....he just doesn't like to show it"  
  
However by the time her answer left her lips Draco had fallen asleep, the days events which consisted of a picnic and playing his pony had drained most of his energy.  
  
She smiled weakly as she kissed his forehead again then left the room making sure the nightlight was shinning brightly before she returned to the study.  
  
"Silverwolf Academy for Young Enchanters eh? A fine warlock school isn't it my love?" Lucius raised a brow when she entered the study, he was sitting at the desk, almost glaring at her  
  
Narcissa felt her heart leap into her throat but didn't let anything show on her face "well Draco is a warlock" she reasons "how was your trip?"  
  
"Fascinating, especially when he comes from a wizard family."  
  
"despite the fact that neither of our powers developed you are a warlock and I'm a witch Lucius"  
  
"Exactly. Neither of our powers developed, what gives you the slightest inclining he'll get them?"  
  
"I'm just trying to prevent something nasty from happening...besides you're always complaining about him i thought you would be happy that he would be going off to school so soon  
  
"I doubt that's the real reason your sending him"  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"The gene's of my father's family are strong, hence why we all look alike. He could pass as my child especially with that blonde hair of his"  
  
"What does your mother's gene have to do with him going to school or not"  
  
"Hm, tell me Narcissa, what HAVE you been up to while I've been away?"  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, taking care of Draco over seeing the house elves...the usual" "Buying a horse I specifically said Draco COULDN'T have...tell me Narcissa, what was the reason you married me?"  
  
"You did tell him he could have any horse he wanted...." she said weakly  
  
"Answer my question" Lucius growled his patience obviously drawing very thin  
  
"Because i love you"  
  
"Your lying. I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at me. Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Now...let's try this again...why did you marry me?"  
  
"I....I don't know" she sighed  
  
"Yes you do" he glared "Why do you insist on lying to me when you can't get away with it?"  
  
"You're one to talk about lying!! you never loved me I was just another possession to make you look good!!" she glared back  
  
"I don't recall actually saying those three magic words either" he glared so dark like he was trying to burn through her soul  
  
She shivered taking a step back "I'm not having this argument with you Lucius. It's late and I'm going to bed"  
  
"You think you can just walk away? Tish, fine. Go ahead. But remember your actions will result in his punishment"  
  
That definitely caught her attention "Why must you always punish him?! He's just a little boy you can't expect him to be perfect!!"  
  
"Your right, I can't expect a complete flaw to be anything but what it is. But I will do my damndest to mold him to the shape I want"  
  
"You can't make him grow up Lucius!!" She said stepping forward throwing her hands flat on the desk  
  
"You think!?" he stood up so fast it was almost scary his hands lay flat on the desk top as he glared at her "You can't stop me can you? I can make him do whatever I want with one word"  
  
"I can stop you and I will! I'm sending Draco to school where he can learn about his powers and play with other children!!"  
  
He snickered slightly "You seem so very confident in yourself"  
  
"I won't let you break him!"  
  
"You talk like he's a piece of glass my dear" he smirked sitting back in his chair "Well, being glass or not I can and I WILL brake him. I've dealt with some of the toughest horses and they've all been broken, he's just a little child, it wont be that hard"  
  
"How can you talk about him like he's some animal that needs taming?!"  
  
"Is it so hard to fathom?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"Oh really? Hmm...well then why don't you have a seat. You must be tired from standing"  
  
Eyeing him suspiciously she reluctantly sat in the seat in front of the desk.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, the only reason I keep him around is to avoid any scandal and question from the press and 2, because I need an heir"  
  
"So that's all he is?......an heir" she glared at him "do you know what he asked me before he went to bed? 'why doesn't daddy love me?'......do you know how difficult it was for me to answer that?!"  
  
"Shouldn't have been to difficult! Why don't you go ask his father!! Lord knows it isn't me! I'm not stupid Narcissa you think you've kept some great secret from me all these years well guess what I've had you figured out!!"  
  
"You're not stupid, you are oblivious to everything that goes on this house! The only time you're here is to sleep and eat and then your off on a business errand of some sort! I know you go to the gentlemen's club! Zelly told me where she found you after I told her to go tell you about the baby coming"  
  
"What I do is none of your business! I'm not as oblivious as you would like to think! Clever move on your part putting Malfoy on that bastard's birth certificate because now I can't even fake an accident without suspicion clouding over the story. But...it doesn't matter..."  
  
'Well i have to put up with the name" she mutters  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble my dearest little puppet....but your little dragon wont be attending that school nor will he be learning to ride his new 'pony'"  
  
"It's too late for me but I'm never going to let you make Draco into a puppet!!"  
  
"Well since there's absolutely nothing I can do in my defense, let's have some peace tea. Spike!" he almost roared not caring if he woke up Draco or not  
  
"Don't shout i just put Draco to bed!!"  
  
A large silken furred jaguar came carrying a try balanced perfectly in his teeth and set it on the desk, he gave a small evil smirk before vanishing. Lucius poured himself a cup and one for the enemy sitting across from him  
  
Narcissa watched the jaguar come and go she had never really liked him since the first time she had met him in the hallways of hogwarts so many years ago. Upon realizing that Lucius was watching her closely she picked up her cup taking a dainty ladylike sip.  
  
His eyes sparkled in silent victory at her action "Soon you'll dance for me my little puppet..."  
  
"What does that...." her voice cut off as the room began to spin* "l- lucius?" *her voice was high a  
  
weakly she tried to stand but was only to make it half way before she fell back into her chair unconscious*  
  
"You said so yourself, you are nothing more then my puppet" he glared staring at the swirling amber liquid in his cup "It's bad enough you run off with my low life of a cousin for a night of fun, but that wont stop me from molding that boy into the perfect Malfoy heir, and now that your out of the way...there's no one to protect him" 


End file.
